


Lettre à Sherlock

by ellanather



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Correspondance, Gen, Post Reichenbach, lettre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellanather/pseuds/ellanather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sait, il sait que Sherlock est vivant, il décide de lui laisser une lettre.<br/>Sherlock l'a reçoit et y répond, il revient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lettre à Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous ! Je vous présente ma première fiction pour Sherlock, deux chapitres, deux lettres, deux points de vue.  
> Bonne lecture !

**Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock,**

 

Tu trouves ça peut être pathétique et ridicule, mais je viens sur ta tombe tous les jours : il m'est déjà arrivé de passer la nuit à contempler la plaque de marbre noir et ton nom… De simple lettre d'or qui me rappellent que tout ce qu'on a vécu est réel, que je ne suis pas dans mon subconscient en train de m'inventer une vie avec un génie. Je sais que tu es réel. Sherlock Holmes a réellement existé et c'est mon meilleur ami, mon colocataire et mon partenaire, mon collègue ! Je suis toujours ton blogueur. J'ai cru en toi, je crois en toi et je croirais toujours en toi. Je contemple tous les jours ces lettres qui forment ton prénom, Sherlock, si singulier, un prénom inoubliable, insensé. Lestrade pense que je dois tourner la page... Tu vas voir que je sais exactement comment résoudre ce problème de page ! Il faut simplement que j'écrive de nouveau ! Il continu de travailler imperturbable, moi j'ai arrêté, beaucoup trop ennuyeux, aucune adrénaline, aucun rebondissement de dernière minute, aucune course poursuite à des heures pas croyable, sous la neige ou la pluie dans les bas-fonds de Londres. Tourner la page ... Sans rire ! J'imagine que c'est ce que pense ton frère aussi, mais tu seras sûrement ravi d'apprendre que je ne lui parle plus depuis qu'il t'a trahis ! Parce que si tu t’es sacrifié pour moi, comme il le prétend, alors il a provoqué ce sacrifice. C'est quand même incroyable d'avoir renseigné un malade comme Moriarty pendant je ne sais combien de temps sur son petit frère ! Ce n’est pas étonnant qu'après il tente le diable pour te protéger, lui il savait qu’elle menace pesait sur toi ! Sérieusement ! Même ma sœur ne m'a pas trahi à ce point ! Enfin bon… Mrs. Hudson ... Oh elle aussi trouve que je m'affaiblie, selon elle je prendrais vraiment très mal ta mort. Moi je pensais plutôt l'avoir pris comme il faut, j'ai fait mon deuil six mois, je viens régulièrement sur ta tombe et je me morfonds dans un état léthargique par manque d'activité ! Je rouille sur place en attendant que je ne sais quelle affaire se pose à mes pieds, les bras ouverts. J'aimerais bien savoir comment est-ce qu'on peut prendre bien la mort de son meilleur ami ! Bref. Je sais que tu l’as fait pour moi, tu dois penser que je crois encore à ta mort, à ton suicide, mais en fait, j'ai confiance en toi Sherlock. Je sais que tu es plus intelligent que Moriarty, ou qu'en tout cas tu sais t'en sortir en toutes circonstances ! Un homme comme lui ne peut gagner contre un homme aussi doué que toi.

 

Je crois que tu m’as pris pour un idiot ! Tu as déjà pensé que tu pouvais me sous-estimer ? Que tu pouvais te tromper ? Tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas complètement insensible et que je suis un ancien soldat, armé, en bonne condition physique (merci la chasse au criminel) et qu’après ta mort, je me suis trouvé livré à moi-même. Tu aurais pu prévoir ça ! C'était une évidence ! Tu devais savoir que tu laisserais des indices, que je ne resterais pas sans rien faire ! Que je ne laisserais jamais ton nom se faire bafoué et humilier. Je détenais la vérité et je l'ai tue ! Alors j'ai essayé d'accomplir ma vengeance, détruire Moriarty, en tout cas le reste de son organisation de criminel ! Et tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'était des cadavres et des incohérences : Je sais que tu es vivant, je sais que tu as démantelé entièrement le réseau, ça ne peut être que toi ! Tu n'as laissé aucune trace, aucune ! Mais un jour tu as fait une erreur, ou plutôt un jour j'ai presque réussi à te retrouver. Tu venais juste d'éventrer Sebastian Moran, j'imagine que tu voulais qu'il souffre pour les dernières heures de sa vie. Je suis arrivé, je dirais deux heures après ton départ et nous avons discuté, il m'a dit que tu avais éliminé tous les autres membres du réseau. Qu'il était le dernier ! Le dernier ! Ça n'expliquait toujours pas ta cruauté à son égard, mais j'ai compris peu de temps après quand il a murmuré, qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas me tuer. J'ai alors compris ta motivation, tu avais eu peur de perdre ton seul ami. Tu as donc sauté et par je ne sais quel moyen ça a empêché le tueur de m'achever. J'imagine que c'était le plan de Moriarty... Je ne comprends pas encore toutes les subtilités de cette affaires, mais je suis maintenant persuadé que les enquêtes vont de nouveau nous submerger, puisque tu n'es finalement pas mort, par je ne sais quel miracle ... Je ne sais pas qui t'a aidé, j'aurais aimé que tu viennes vers moi, mais je suis déjà ravi de te savoir en vie, et en pleine possession de tes moyens puisque capable d'éventrer un tueur professionnel. C'est donc avec une certaine impatience, teintée de sentiment que j'attends ton retour … Je pense que tu viens aussi ici tous les jours, pour me voir, que tu n'as pas le courage de m'aborder (Dieu seul sait pourquoi), mais je sens ton regard, Sherlock. Et je me demande ce que tu attends ! Sans rire, il n'y a plus personne ! Je suis sûr que tu comprends ce qu'il te reste à faire ! J'attends des explications, puisque des colocataires doivent savoir le pire de l'autre, je pense que découvrir comment tu as déjoué ton suicide, est la pire chose que tu puisses me cacher ! Ramène-toi en vitesse, non de dieu !

 

_A tout de suite._

 

L'adresse est 221B Baker Street, le nom est John Watson, tache de t'en rappeler, et de ne pas partir à l'autre bout du monde te terrer pour éviter ton frère ! (De toute façon il ne pourra pas passer le seuil de la maison, Mrs. Hudson et moi-même le tuerons de sang froid !)

 

_Ton seul ami John Watson_


	2. Sherlock répond

**John,**

Laisser une lettre sur ma tombe, John, John, John … Tu vas être déçu, je ne serais pas rentré dès l’ouverture de ta lettre, mais bon tu seras rassuré, et heureux de voir que j’ai écrit une réponse, peut-être un peu frustré aussi, mais bon. Arrête de faire cette tête ! Non je ne te vois pas, non je ne lis toujours pas dans les pensées. Je t’ai déjà dit que c’était invraisemblable, je ne triche pas, mais vu ton soutient actif contre tous ceux qui me considèrent comme un usurpateur, je sais que tu n’as plus de doute sur cela. Je t’ai aperçu devant la maison tout à l’heure, il faut vraiment que tu penses à faire raser cette moustache, ce n’est pas possible de garder une telle pilosité ! Vu la taille de tes cernes j’imagine que les nuits ne sont pas bien longues, encore des insomnies chroniques … J’imagine que la plupart consiste à visionner mon suicide dans tous les sens sans cesse pour trouver comment j’aurais pu m’en sortir. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu ne penses qu’à ça surtout si tu ne trouves pas le sommeil avec. J’en déduis que ça à un rapport avec les sentiments, puisque je n’ai aucune connaissance sur le sujet. Tu m’expliqueras quand je rentrerais ?

 

J’imagine que c’est un peu délicat de te demander de m’expliquer un truc, alors que je ne t’ai toujours pas expliqué comment j’ai simulé mon suicide … Je pensais que ce serais plus facile sur papier, d’où ma réponse. En fait je ne sais pas si tu vas tout comprendre mais bon, tu me poseras tes questions tout à l’heure. Comme tu le sais j’avais rendez-vous avec Moriarty sur le toit de Saint Bart’s, il était là, nous avons discuté, je l’ai menacé, je voulais qu’il m’avoue son plan. J’ai vite compris grâce à ses propos perfides que toi, Mrs. Hudson et Lestrade étaient en danger et qu’il voulait que je me suicide pour vous sauver la vie. Je lui ai répliqué qu’il suffisait de le tuer lui, ce qu’il a fait en disant que maintenant je n’avais plus choix. Je savais que j’allais en venir là, que c’était la seule issue possible à cette affaire. Alors quelques heures avant le rendez-vous j’ai organisé mon suicide avec Molly. J’imagine que tu veux des détails, effectivement tu m’as vu sauter mais tu ne m’a pas vu m’écraser la tête contre le sol, puisqu’un de mes sans abris ta bousculé à vélo. En bas de l’hôpital il y avait un camion plein de poubelle, en dessous il y avait un matelas. J’ai donc sauté dedans, puis Molly, qui était dans le camion m’a passé une seringue avec de l’althénotol, ce qui m’a permis d’avoir un pouls très faible et de simuler ma mort auprès de toi. Molly m’a déclaré mort à la morgue quelque temps après alors que je sortais par la grande porte. Deux jours après j’entamais un tour du monde qui s’avèrera durer trois ans pour supprimer le réseau de Jim. Je n’avais pas pensé que tu me suivrais, je pensais que Mycroft aurait eu la présence d’esprit de t’arrêter mais j’ignorais que tu ne lui parlais plus, ce qui est une bonne initiative !

 

Je suis donc rentré il y a un mois, mais j’appréhendais nos retrouvailles, alors je t’ai suivis pendant une semaine. J’ai vite compris que tu passais tous les jours au cimetière. Je suis allé voir Molly, tu ne l’as pas abordée depuis ma « mort » et heureusement sinon elle t’aurait tout avoué ! Je suis allé voir Lestrade hier pour qu’il me remette au parfum si jamais de bonnes affaires venaient à lui. Et enfin j’ai décidé de t’écrire pour t’expliquer…  Bon je crois que c’est bon : on peut reprendre notre vie habituelle !

 

Je t’attends en bas, sors de ta chambre et passe-moi mon téléphone, il est temps d’harceler Lestrade il a eu _trois ans_ de répit !

_Sherlock Holmes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue


End file.
